


Пирожное на двоих

by April_Kaj, fandom Hawaii Five-0 2020 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018)



Series: Драбблы и мини от G до PG-13 Hawaii 5-0 team 2020 [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Kaj/pseuds/April_Kaj, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Hawaii%20Five-0%202020
Summary: Вечерние Гавайи и аппетитный... десерт.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Драбблы и мини от G до PG-13 Hawaii 5-0 team 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978660
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Драбблы и мини G-T (Hawaii 5-0 team 2020)





	Пирожное на двоих

— Твоя жадность уже просто не знает границ! — возмутился Дэнни после того, как Стив отломил ложкой кусочек кокосово-шоколадного пирожного с его тарелки. — Возьми себе десерт! Ты не разоришься!

— Не хочу десерт, — Стив деловито облизал остатки крема с ложки.

— Небольшая поправка: ты не хочешь покупать себе десерт, ты хочешь сожрать мой!

— Ты все равно не доешь, — отмахнулся Стив, расслабленно откинувшись на спинку стула. Они сидели в небольшом уличном кафе, бриз приносил свежий запах океана и разогретого песка, который смешивался с тяжелым ароматом повядших цветов и чем-то приторно-сладким. После раскрытия очередного дела было приятно расслабиться в дружеской компании, наслаждаясь видом заката и…

Перед самым носом Стива раздался щелчок пальцами.

— Гавайи вызывают станцию Макгарретт. Где витаешь?

— Абстрагируюсь, — отозвался Стив. — Создаю вокруг себя невидимое поле, сквозь которое не проникает твой негатив.

— Если ты жрешь мое пирожное, то терпи и мой негатив, — огрызнулся Дэнни. — Нельзя получать от жизни только хорошее.

Стив вновь отщипнул ложкой пирожное Дэнни. Тот глубоко вздохнул и отодвинул от себя тарелку:

— Жри уже, таскаешь через весь стол. А был таким аккуратистом в наш первый год знакомства.

— Я и сейчас такой, — отмахнулся Стив. — Смотри, не уронил ни крошки. Это ты умудряешься половину не донести до рта.

— Гнусные инсинуации, — нахмурился Дэнни. — Да что с тобой такое, я же отдал тебе это чертово пирожное, хватит тянуться через весь стол!

— Правильно сделал, нельзя есть столько сладкого на ночь, — Стив подтянул к себе тарелку.

— А тебе, значит, можно?!

— Я потом буду плавать перед сном, а ты есть пиццу и смотреть сериал.

— Спасибо за заботу о моем здоровье, — фыркнул Дэнни. — Ладно, стой, так аппетитно ешь, оставь и мне немного, — две ложки столкнулись в одной тарелке, отвоевывая себе кусочки крема и бисквита. — Дай, говорю! Какая же ты сволочь! Это я за него заплатил!

Дэнни мрачно сунул отвоеванный кусочек пирожного в рот.

— О чем я и говорил только что, — торжественно заметил Стив и, потянувшись через стол, снял указательным пальцем немного крема с уголка губ Дэнни. Тот застыл, поперхнувшись несказанной фразой, и теперь наблюдал за тем, как Стив облизывает испачканный палец. Поймав ошарашенный взгляд Дэнни, Стив непонимающе встрепенулся:

— Что?

— Да нет… — Дэнни помедлил, словно бы подбирая слова, — ничего… Приятного аппетита.


End file.
